Christmas Auction
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: (I know it is not even close to Christmas time.) A little one shot between my to favorite characters, Tyson and Robert! -.-U Look at the title and guess what it's about!


FASH: I know it's not Christmas yet, but I don't care! Here's a nice little one shot, with a very unique pairing, my two favorite characters, dun dun duuunn, Tyson and Robert, if there are any fans of this paring, other than me of course, R&R after the fic! I'm making Tyson in grade twelve, so everyone else is older too!

Disclaimer: Come on! Standard disclaimers apply people, now that you know, go on and read!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson was standing nervously backstage, it was time for the annual Christmas auction, which happened to auction off students. 'How did I get roped up into this?' He asked himself as he looked out from behind the curtains, it was still twenty minutes till it started and hardly any people except he and the other 'lucky' people who had been chosen to auction off. 'I remember that day like it was yesterday.' He thought, referring to the day last week when he had been appointed by his class to be in the auction.

Flashback

"Now class." Mrs. Dandy pipe up, she was the homeroom class teacher for grade twelve, section B. "As you know, the Christmas auction is coming up, and we need to 'elect' a 'candidate' to represent our class, any suggestions?" Tyson was nearly falling asleep, Hilary was glaring at him, as per usual, and raised her hand with a triumphant smirk on her face. 'Oh God, what is she going to do to make my life a living hell now?' "Yes Hilary." Mrs. Dandy asked the arrogant looking girl. "I think we should 'elect' Tyson." Suddenly everyone was agreeing, and no matter how much Tyson refused he was out numbered, not that he refused a lot. Then when he got home he received a letter, Mrs. Dickenson was puting together a Christmas bash and all the teams would be coming to Japan, just in time for the auction. "NOOOOO!"

End Flashback

"Okay Tyson, you better get changed now." Hilary came up to him and snickered, like she had somehow sabotaged Tyson's outfit, Tyson just glared at her. 'I'll get you back for this Hilary.' Tyson thought as he stomped off.

"Yo Mr. Grainger, where's Tyson?" Max asked, as he shivered from the cold, he had run all the way to the airport to see his friends the All Stars, not to mention his mother, and then he had run back here ahead of everyone, the Majestics, White Tigers and Demolition Boys would be due here any minute as well. (I'm not sure if that made any sence.)

"The lil dude didn't tell you? He's helping out with the school's annual auction dawg, you could probably meet up with him before it starts in fifteen minutes." "Thanks grandpa!" Max exclaimed as he ran, back on the rout to the airport, he had to tell the others they had to get ton the school, quick!

"There is NO way in HELL that I am wearing THAT!" Tyson pointed to the offending clothing. "I'm sorry Tyson, there was a mix up, this is the other Christmas themed suit we have left." "Can't I just wear this?" He pointed to his nice, male clothes. "Sorry Tyson, Hilary made up the ordering sheets, she must have mixed something up." 'Hilary, I am going to kill that bitch!' He angrily grabbed the suit and went to change.

"Where are we going Max?" Oliver asked, Max was running up ahead and turned and ran back. "Tyson's at school." "What, I thought he hated school, why is he there even more than he has too?" Michael asked, Max opened his mouth to answer, but someone else did for him. "Tyson is participating in the school's annual auction." Kenny said after he turned the corner, clutching Dizzi to his chest. "We'd better hurry up, it starts in nine minutes and the schools five minutes away if you run nonstop." "Wonderful." Robert muttered to himself as the huge group of Beybladers began running to the school.

Tyson looked at himself in the full length mirror. "I hate to admit it, but I think I look sexy." Tyson did a little pose for himself. He was wearing black knee high boots lined in fake white fur, a red mini skirt, once again lined in fake white fur, a pretty skimpy top, that was once again lined in white fake fur, hell, everything was lined in fake white fur. Tyson was taken off his hat, taken his hair out of his normal ponytail, and was now wearing the traditional Santa Clause hat. "Well, good thing I didn't tell anyone about this, well, Kenny already knows, but he wouldn't tell anyone, would he?" Tyson kept on wondering over if Kenny would dare tell anyone about his predicament, hey, he was the last one to be bid on, he had plenty of time.

"If Tyson is helping with the auction, where exactly is he?" Robert wouldn't admit it, but he wanted to see the bluenet, and soon, it was practically the only reason he bothered coming all the way to Japan for this Christmas party.

"Well, if I tell you, Tyson will find many ways to maim me." Kenny said, nervously looking around, like at any minute a furious Tyson would pop out and rip him into shreds.

"Oh come on Kenny, it can't be that bad." Lee said as he looked around at all the people. "Oh, you haven't seen a mad Tyson, I've been around him enough to know when he gets murderous urges, and if I tell you, he'll have one directed at me!" Kenny clutched at Dizzi. "Now now Chief, don't grip at me to hard, I'm not unbreakable you know." Dizzi complained while Kenny loosened his grip.

"Hey, isn't that Hilary." Max pointed up to the conceited looking brunet. "Ladies and gentleman, would you please take your seats, the bidding is about to begin."

'Why do I think I'm not going to like this evening very much?' Robert thought, he was getting a headache, and he hadn't seen Tyson.

Later on.

"Uh, when will this thing be over, everyone so far has been unattractive, and the last one is after this one." Michael said as he tried to get comfortable, and most people around him nodded in agreement to his statement.

"And now, our last contender, Tyson Grainger!" Everyone perked u at this.

Tyson slowly moved from behind the curtain, he wasn't so sure about this and he throwed a sneer at the smirking Hilary and struck a pose.

Everyone in the audience was drooling, Tyson's innocent appeal, added with his sexy exterior, were really taking it's toll on people.

"Let us start the bidding at thirty dollars." Hilary said as she scanned to audience. 'Ha, no one will want a cross dressing freak.'

Mariah raised her hand and waved it happily, sure Tyson was wearing girl's clothes, but he was so hot!

"I have thirty dollars, any other bids?" Hilary asked in surprise, she didn't expect anyone, least of all a girl to bid on Tyson.

"Forty." Lee said as he eyed Tyson hungrily. "Fifty" Rei said enthusiastically. "One hundred and sixty!" Enrique said, causing everyone to look at the Italian boy.

As the bidding was going on, and going and going and going, Robert was thinking, he would get Tyson all to himself for a night, but was it worth participating in such an uncouth activity, after taking another look at Tyson, he decided that yes, it was definitely worth it.

"Two hundred and seventy!" It seemed Johnny was getting into the bidding to, Robert saw hesitation on most peoples faces, and decided now was the time to strike. "Three hundred." The group of bladers looked at him in shock, Tyson was just gaping at everyone, he had no idea he was so sought-after.

"Three hundred going once, going twice, sold!" Hilary slammed the mallet down a little harder than she should have, but she was frustrated that so many people thought Tyson was hot. 'To many sexy guys are gay.' She growled to herself as she stomped off the stage, leaving many disappointed people to leave the building. (Disappointed because Tyson's too good to let go of.)

After everyone had cleared out Tyson was sneaking back to his house in his normal clothes, blush painted on his face, he could believe that Robert took part in the auction, and he also couldn't believe that everyone had been there, he would never be able to look into the eyes of his friends without blushing for a long time.

"And where, pray tell, are you going?" Tyson spun around to face Robert, who had raised his eyebrows, Tyson blushed and took in Robert's winter clothes, black pants, a white sweater, and a black vest, all topped up with a black scarf. 'God he's so, sexy.' Tyson blushed even harder at that thought. "Uhm, what do you mean?" Robert smiled, and Tyson felt little butterflies stirring up in his stomach. "We have a date." "Oh, right." 'Where did everyone else go, I'm sure they would love to mock me or something.' "If you're wondering where everyone went, they have accommodations at a nearby hotel." 'Man, what a mind reader.'

The two just stared at each other for a moment then Robert held out his hand, and Tyson shyly took it, his blush reddening even more. And so they walked hand in hand, Tyson blushing red as a cherry, Robert looking about as calm as a cucumber.

"Seeing as I know nothing about Japan or our current location, where would you like to go?" Robert asked, Tyson shyly looked up into his eyes. "Well, the ocean is really pretty this time of year." Tyson said as a suggestion. "And it will be even more exquisite since the sun is about to set." Robert gave him a really odd look. "What?" "Do you know what exquisite means?" Tyson glared playfully up at him. "Hey, if I know what uncouth means, I should know what exquisite means, besides, Oliver always used it while talking about art, it would be hard for me not to know what it meant." Robert chuckled, Oliver and his art, two inseparables. "Alright then, lead the way." Robert said as Tyson began steering them in the right direction of the water.

When they finally reached the beached, the sun was setting, sending a beautiful array of colours through the sky that were reflected on the water. 'It's gorgeous.' Robert thought as he looked at the sight before him. 'Oliver would just love to paint something like this.' Then he felt something land on his nose, it was beginning to snow!

"Wow..." Tyson had cupped his hands, watching with fascination as the tiny crystal flakes landed and melted on his flesh. 'He's like a child who's never seen snow before.' Robert thought, a small grin on his face as he studied Tyson's whimsical expression.

"It doesn't snow here much." Tyson said aloud, as if he was replying to Robert's earlier thought. 'And I'm glad I'm spending the first snow of winter with you.' Tyson added as an afterthought that he quickly blushed to.

Their eyes met, it was Crimson vs Midnight Blue, and soon enough their faces were coming closer and closer together, until their lips met in a brief sweet kiss. When they pulled away they studied each others reaction, when they saw nothing but love and acceptance in the other's eyes, their lips drew together once more, in a more passionate kiss.

It was late so Tyson walked with Robert until they were in front of his hotel, they both sweatdropped. Oliver and Enrique were making a snow fort, and Johnny was pummeling them with snow balls. Robert gave Tyson a helpless look and Tyson giggled. "Alright, that's enough, you're all going to get pneumonia. Inside, now!" The three quickly did as they were told, and once they were out of sight, Robert gently kiss Tyson's lips and whispered. "See you later." Before he went inside.

Tyson entered his house, covered in snow, his cheeks and nose were a rosy red, his eyes were big and bright, Tyson's grandpa just had to say something about his looks.

"Dude, you look like a little school girl who was just kissed by her major crush." Tyson blushed although you couldn't tell because of his already red cheeks. 'Well, maybe I am gramps, maybe I am.'

FASH: And there's my one shot, I hope you enjoyed it as much as me, if, once again, there are any fan girls of this pairing other than me, I can't help it, they're my two favorite characters in Beyblade, so far at least.


End file.
